The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Tatanga's Back
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Tatanga's Back
1. Tatanga's Back

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The last time Azalea gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who she named Alex. Not long after she gave birth, her dad's evil twin kidnapped her and her friends, that's including the baby as well. Alex threw her rattle at her garandpa's evil twin. Which caused Azalea to get shot. It's been two months later and everything seems to be fine.

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Tatanga's Back

Chapter 1: Tatanga's Back

"Hey!" Azalea greeted as she walked up to Grace and Ella with Alex in her arms. "Where are you going today?" Asked the girl in the red plaid skirt. "Well, I was going to ask you both if you wanted to come with us to the Daisy's castle in Sarasaland." "Sorry, maybe we can meet you there in a few hours." Replied Grace. "Alright, see ya when you get there!" Called the girl in the sunvisor as she walked off with her baby.

At Daisy's castle in Sarasaland, she and Luigi were sitting very close together on the couch. "When is Azalea going to be here?" Asked the green plumber. "In a few minutes or so."Answered the tomboyish princess. "Oh." "Luigi, may I have a kiss?" She asked. Before he could answer, the castle doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Daisy hurried over to the double doors in the foyer and opened the door.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Azalea, who was holding Alex. "How's everything going?" Asked the tomboyish princess. "Nothing much." Replied the girl in the sunvisor. "May I ask you who's this cute little buddle of joy you brought with you?" Asked Daisy as she tickled the baby. "Oh this is my two month old daughter, Alex Azalea Anderson." "Who's the father?" The tomboyish princess asked curiously. "Tiny." Replied Azalea as she walked inside the castle. "Woah, that buffed guy you partnered with at the Golf Academy?" Azalea nodded as they walked into the living room.

"Who's that?" Luigi asked. "My daughter Alex." Replied Azalea as she sat down with Alex. "May I hold her?" Asked the green plumber. "Sure." Azalea gently placed her in his arms. "Luigi, when you get done holding Alex, can you please go get me some pads? I got one left and I'm about to go use it." "Alright." Luig passed the baby back to Azalea and stood up. "I'll be back." He said as he left the room. "Thanks Sweetie!" Thanked the tomboyish princess.

"So Daisy, I know this isn't any of my business, but have you and Luigi, well you know." "Know what?" Azalea covered Alex's little ears. "Have you both had sex yet?" The girl in the sunvisor asked skeptically. "No, but we almost did the other night." "Oh." Azalea sighed, removing her hands from her baby's ears. All of a sudden the castle started to shake. "What the heck is that?" Daisy asked. "I don't know!" Azalea shouted over the noise as she held her daughter close. "Hello Princess Daisy, hello Azalea." Greeted a familar voice. Both girls turned around. When they saw who it was, they stood up very fast.

"Tatanga!" They both gasped. "We meet again Azalea." The purple alien smirked as he walked closer to her. "Because of you I have the nickname Easy A." The girl in the sunvisor fussed, holding her baby.

"What happen?" The tomboyish princess asked. "That pervert molested me!" Daisy stepped in front of Azalea and Alex. Tatanga pulled out a net gun that looked like a regular gun and aimed it at them. Both girls flintched as he shot it at them. The tomboyish princess and the girl in the sunvisor screamed as net wrapped around them.


	2. Threatened

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 2: Threatened

Azalea sat tied up on the cold metal floor crying and Daisy sat there trying to get loose. "Don't worry about your baby." Tatanga told them as he held Alex. "Untie us this instant!" The tomboyish princess demanded angrily. The purple alien laid the baby down on a yellow pillow an walked over to the girl in the sunvisor. "Leave me alone!" Cried Azalea as tears streamed down her cheeks. Tatanga ignored her and and picked her up. "Put her down!" Daisy ordered angrily. "No!" He snapped, turning around to face the Sarasaland princess. The girl in the sunvisor continued to cry. "If you don't shut up, I will drown you AGAIN!" Tatanga bellowed in her face. Alex laid there on the pillow watching Tatanga hold her mom like she was his bride.

"Leave her alone!" The tomboyish princess hollered, angrily. "Why should I? I like her just as much as I like you." The purple alien told her as he sat Azalea on his new cream couch. "Because you're a pervert and you won't leave her or me alone!" Daisy screamed furiously. "You don't know what you're dealin' with." The purple alien told her as he walked up to her. "Get away from me!" Tatanga reached down and picked her up by orange t-shirt. "Like I said, you don't know what you're dealin' with." He growled, dragging her over to the couch. The purple alien forced the Sarasaland princess to sit down. "Now with one of you shall I play with first?" Neither girl answered. "Fine, I'll just have to hurt the baby." "NOOO!" Azalea screamed in tears. "That's what I thought." Said the purple alien, who was grinning evilly. Little Alex laid there on the yellow pillow with an angrily look on her face.

Luigi arrived back at the Sarasaland castle only to find the girls and the baby missing. "Mama Mia!" Exclaimed the green plumber, who hurried inside the castle livingroom. When he got into the livigroom he saw a note. Luigi picked it up and began to read.

****

Dear Mario Bros., I've got Princess Daisy, Azalea, and the baby. If you ever wanna see them alive again, bring me the diamond that's hidden somewhere in this lousy castle. Oh and while you plumb scum Marios are searching for the diamond, I'll be messin' with Daisy against her will and I might just molest Azalea again. And little Alex with watch her mother suffer or I just might molest the baby infront of the crybaby known as Easy A. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tatanga

P.S. You have til sunset to bring me the diamond or it's bye-bye for the Daisy and Azalea.

"Mama Mia! Tatanga kidnapped them! What am I gonna do? I can't ask Mario, he's out on vacation with Peach." "Oh my gosh! What the heck happened in here?" A voice shrieked from behind. The green plumber turned around very fast. "Grace, Ella what are you doin' here?" He asked nervously. "Azalea invited us." Ella told him. "Oh." Luigi began to sweat. "So where's Everybody at?" Asked the girl with violet eyes. The green plumber handed her the note. Grace read it and fainted. "Dais, Azalea, and Little Alex were kidnapped by Tatanga and he's planning on molesting them all practically." "No!" The girl in the red plaid skirt shrieked. "I only left to get Dais some pads."

"We're gonna help you save them." Ella told him as she patted Grace on the cheek. "Where's Tiny?" "He's somewhere with Gene." She explained, helping her friend up. "Then lets go. We don't have but six hours left and we need to find the diamond in the castle." Luigi sighed. So with that the trio began searching the Sarasaland Castle.

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15 and !5PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews.


	3. Smart Baby

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 3: Smart Baby

Azalea sat on the couch, while Daisy sat tied up on the wooden chair and little Alex laid on the yellow pillow. The baby watched Tatanga walk behind the couch and stop. "Remember the first time I kidnapped you?" Asked the purple alien as he place his purple hand on her shoulder. "Yes and get your filthy hand off me." The girl in the sunvisor ordered, angrily. "Leave her alone you pervert!" Shouted Daisy, who was tied up. "Shut up!" He snapped at her. Tatanga ran his purple hands over Azalea's chest and she began to cry. Alex laid on the yellow pillow watching the purple alien make her mom uncomfortable and cry. "Stop it!" The baby didn't understand what Tatanga was doing to Azalea, but she did understand her mother was upset.

Daisy kept trying to free herself from the ropes so she could help her friend. "Stop! Please Stop!" Cried Azalea. Alex laid there and watched her mom being molested again. The baby frowned and pulled her rattle out of her yellow pants pocket and hurled it at the purple alien. The rattle hit Tatanga in the eye and she started laughing. The purple alien stopped running his purple hands over her body. "That brat is dead meat!" He bellowed as he stormed over to the baby. "NO!" Screamed the girl in the sunvisor. Little Alex watched Tatanga walk up to her. He picked her up and turned around to face the girls.

"Which one of you does this brat belong to?" Asked the purple alien as he held the baby under her arms. "She's mine and you better not harm my precious two month daughter." Azalea sniffled. "She's nothin' like you. The brat is way more tougher than you are!" He cackled. "She is too like me!" The girl in the sunvisor exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The girl in the sunvisor sniffled some more and Daisy continued to try to free herself from the ropes.

Back at the Sarasaland castle, Luigi, Grace, and Ella were down in the basement digging through boxes in search of the diamond. "We'll never find that diamond!" Ella shrieked. "Don't worry, we'll find it." The girl with violet eyes assured her friend as she leaned against the wall. When Grace leaned against the wall, the wall turned some and revealed a small room behind it. "What the..." The green plumber walked up next to them and looked inside the room. "There's the diamond!" Exclaimed Grace, who was very happy. Luigi walked inside the room and picked up the diamond. "Now we have to go save Daisy, Azalea, and Alex before it's too late." So the trio left the castle and headed for Windy Mill.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 5PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	4. Azalea's Questions

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 4: Azalea's Questions

Tatanga laid Alex back down on the yellow pillow and pulled out a latex glove. "What are gonna do?" Asked Daisy, who was still trying to pull the ropes loose. "You'll see." The purple alien smirked. "I want Tiny!" Cried Azalea. "Shut it!" "MAKE ME!" She cried. The purple alien pressed his purple arm against her throat and she started to tear up. "Are you going to be quiet now?" Asked Tatanga. Azalea nodded and he let up on her throat. "You leave her alone!" Demanded Daisy. The purple alien walked over to her with a cloth strip in hand. Tatanga gagged the Sarasaland princess and walked back over to the girl in the sunvisor.

The baby laid on the yellow pillow frowning at the purple alien. Tatanga fixed his latex glove and then he stuck his purple hand down Azalea's yellow-knee length shorts. "Quit it!" Cried the girl in the sunvisor. The purple alien ignored her and continued to push his purple finger up inside her. "Stop! That hurts!" Azalea cried in pain. "You know what? It's easy sliding my finger in and out of you." Tatanga told her

Daisy finally loosened the ropes and took her gag off. Little Alex looked at her. The Sarasaland princess walked up next to him and punched him right in the purple head, knocking him unconscious. Daisy pulled his purple hand out of her shorts and he fell the rest of the way to the floor. The tomboyish princess untied the girl in the sunvisor, who was bawling like a baby. Daisy picked the rattle up and then she picked the baby up off the pillow. "Does everybody hate me? Is it because I'm attractive and that makes them wanna rape or molest me?" Azalea asked through her tears. "No, but lets get the heck out of here!" So Daisy, Azalea, who was hugging her baby close, ran out as fast as they could.

"Luigi, are we almost there?" Asked Ella, who was walking next to him and Grace. "Yes, just one more turn." He told her, holding the diamond in his hand. Suddenly out of nowhere, Daisy bumped into Luigi. "How'd you escape?" The girl with violet eyes asked. "I punched Tatanga." "Oh." Azalea couldn't hold the tears back any longer, so she burst out crying. "Don't cry, honey." Begged Grace. "I'm sorry." Little Alex looked up at her mother's face and knew she was hurt.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 5PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


	5. Another Problem

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 5: Another Problem

Since Daisy and her friends got away from Tatanga, Luigi hid the diamond back in the secret room in the basement. "I wanna go back to Tiny." Azalea told them. "Hold on." Replied Grace. "Bye Luigi, Bye Daisy!" Called Ella. Grace, Azalea, and Ella walked outside and flagged down a taxi.

A taxi stopped in front of them. The girl with violet eyes opened the taxi door and they all got in. "Where can I take you girls?" Asked the male toad. "Take us to 209 Golf Drive." Instructed Azalea as she held Alex in her arms. "You got it." He replied, hitting the gas petal.

At Tiny's house. Tiny was just finishing, setting up the white crib with the help of Gene. "Thanks for helping me set up this crib for my daughter." "The Gene says, you are welcome." "Tiny, where do you want me to put this box full of baby stuff?" Asked Neil as he walked into the yellow bedroom with orange carpet. "Hand it here." He instructed. The kid in the blue hat handed the buffed golfer the box. "Thanks." Tiny put the yellow bed sheet on the baby mattress. Then he put the orange blanket and the brown teddy bear in the crib.

"Tiny! We're home!" Called Azalea as she walked into the bedroom with Alex in her arms. "Hi baby." Greeted Tiny as he gave his girlfriend and daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Awww, she's so cute." Whispered Neil. "The Gene agrees." The girl in the sunvisor placed the sleeping baby in her crib and covered her up. "Lets leave the room so Alex can sleep." Suggested the buffed golfer. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all walked out of the bedroom.

"Guys, do you wanna stay for supper?" Azalea asked. "We gotta go. I have to go to the dentist tomorrow." Ella told her friend. "Oh alright." Gene, Grace, Neil, and Ella walked out of the house. "Well. Since they left, do you want to have sex?" Asked Tiny as he put his arms around her. "Okay, lets go!" Exclaimed Azalea. The buffed golfer swept the girl in the sunvisor off her feet and headed to his room.

In his room, Azalea had just finished removing her clothes and Tiny hurried up as well. The seventeen year old girl laid down on his bed and the buffed golfer climbed onto the bed as well. "Do you want me to wear a condom so I don't knock you up again?" "Please." Tiny opened up a condom and Azalea laid there naked, watching him put it on. "Ready." "Yeah." Replied Azalea. Tiny hovered over her and she grinned. The buffed golfer looked at her, then he got down between her legs and started messing with her clit. "That tickles!"

Outside the house. a familiar pervert was opening the front door since they didn't lock it. "I thought I was going to have to pick the lock, but I was wrong." He said, walking inside. The man walked down the hallway and stopped in front Tiny's room where they were having sex. "Tiny!" Azalea squealed. Sounds like Easy A is having sex." Whispered the man as he walked the rest of the way down the hallway. The man opened the door to Alex's bedroom and walked in. The pervert walked over to the crib and looked in. "Wow, she looks just like Easy A." He said, picking the sleeping two month old baby up.

Tiny spreaded Azalea's legs and just as he was about to glide his shaft inside, they heard a crash come from Little Alex's room. "Tiny?" The buffed golfer got of the bed and the seventeen year old did the same. Azalea hurried up and dress as fast as she could. The girl in the sunvisor ran out of the room before Tiny was completely dressed.

When she entered the baby's bedroom, she saw glass lying on the floor. "ALEX!" Cried Azalea as she ran over to the crib. Tiny ran into the room and saw the teen on her knees, crying her heart out. The buffed golfer dialed 911 and left the room. Azalea stopped crying and stood up, when she did, she spotted a clue lying in her daughter's crib. Azalea picked it up and saw a name on it. "That pervert better not harm my baby." The seventeen year old girl growled. "I have to save Alex and I'm goin' to kick his butt!" Azalea ran out of the room and down the hallway to the exit. "Don't worry Alex, mommy's coming!" She shrieked, closing the door behind her.

Tiny walked back into the baby's bedroom. "Azalea, the police is..." "She must have went outside for fresh air."

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Princess Daisy lover 15, 5PrincessAutumn15 and ChrisMSMB for the reviews.


End file.
